


I'll Keep You Warm

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: “We’re going to freeze out here.”Pidge chuckled as she spread out the blanket and glanced over her shoulder. “It’s not that cold.”Lance glared as he hugged himself and tried to burrow inside his jacket. “I can see my breath!”Pidge scoffed. Sure, it was still early spring, but most of the snow had melted. As long as you had a coat on it was fine. Meanwhile Lance seemed ready to bundle himself up in the blanket they brought.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Good Things Happen Bingo





	I'll Keep You Warm

“We’re going to freeze out here.”

Pidge chuckled as she spread out the blanket and glanced over her shoulder. “It’s not that cold.”

Lance glared as he hugged himself and tried to burrow inside his jacket. “I can see my breath!”

Pidge scoffed. Sure, it was still early spring, but most of the snow had melted. As long as you had a coat on it was fine. Meanwhile Lance seemed ready to bundle himself up in the blanket they brought. 

“Well, then it’s a good thing Hunk made us hot chocolate for this,” Pidge said as she held up the thermos.

“I’d rather be inside drinking it. Or swimming in it,” Lance pouted.

Pidge rolled her eyes as she pointed. “Look, you’re the one that suggested we go stargazing on a date.”

“Yeah, but I assume we do that in summer,” Lance sighted as he marched forward. “On a hot beach and when I’m not freezing my toes off.”

Pidge scoffed as she sat on the blanket. “Oh, stop whining! Come on.”

She patted next to him and Lance gave a grumble as he sat next to her. He rested his chin top of her head as they wrapped the blanket around themselves.

“So, do you know all the star constellations?” Lance asked.

“Not by heart,” Pidge said as she gazed up. “You?”

“I know most of them,” Lance said as he gazed up. “My grandpa used to have this old telescope and tried to teach them to me.”

“Dad did the same,” Pidge said as she looked up.

They had been lucky tonight. A clear sky with not a single cloud in sight. The Moon shone brightly as the ocean of stars twinkled around them.

Lance sighed sounding more content as he reached an arm around Pidge. “You know, even after being up in space, there’s still nothing like watching the stars from Earth.”

“Agreed,” Pidge said softly as she wrapped his arms around herself. 

Lance nodded as he hugged and Pidge gently squeezed his hand. It was good to be home.


End file.
